


Malec One shots

by lanselot



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Drabble Collection, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Multi, One Shot, Romance, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanselot/pseuds/lanselot
Summary: Just a bunch of scenarios that may concern Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood





	1. You never have to prove yourself to me

Alec was used to being second best, whether it be with his sister in his family or with Jace in the institute. He finds himself constantly trying to prove his worth to others, trying to build something to establish himself as his own person; Alec Lightwood, not Izzy's brother or Jace's parabatai. This is why it came to him, and everyone really, as a surprise when the high warlock of Brooklyn asked him to assemble their troops, and called him pretty boy, while pointing a slender finger at him, as if for emphasis.

 

Magnus Bane was something of a mystery to him. A warlock who has lived through centuries with nothing to lose sounds like such a bad business to get into. However as years pass by and their missions begin to involve him a lot, feelings inevitably ensued and even Alec could not resist the High warlock of Brooklyn's charm. He was unabashedly dating Magnus Bane, and this was something he was not afraid to admit even in front of his own very conservative clave worshipping mother.

 

Alec knocked at the door, three short knocks, and the door opened with Magnus' magic. As he entered Magnus' domain he heard a very many chuckle alongside his boyfriend's laugh. Alec was then on high alert for anything possibly lurking in his boyfriend's lair. Once he sees them sitting on the couch, however, Alec felt a whole different kind of worry.

 

"Alexander," Magnus greets with a smile, standing up to kiss Alec on the cheek "this is a dear friend of mine, Axel von Fersen. I presumed he was dead from being a mundane, but turns out he got turned by a, vampire, was it?"

 

"Yes very much so. I stayed around in France for a while, you know what with the queen and all. But now that there's a new form of government I've been walking around trying to beat the boredom of immortality." Axel said with a charming smile Magnus' way.

 

Alec wasn't really the jealous type- or maybe he was and he just didn't realize this due to his lack of relationships because what he felt right at that moment, he was sure was red, hot jealousy. He hated how Magnus smiled drunkenly at Axel's tall figure and blue eyes along with his dashing dark hair. He hated how they laughed like old colleagues, which they probably were, centuries ago, and hated how happy Axel made Magnus. It was a whole different type of happy. Alec felt like it was a happy he could never give.

 

"Axel and I go way back, and I'm talking 1700s way back. I helped him with the Queen, Mary Antoinette." Alec simply nodded and smiled politely.

 

"Oh well look at the time. I usually wouldn't be rushing out this fast, especially for an old friend but I do have responsibilities to tend to." Axel drops his scotch on the table beside Magnus' sofa and stood up, dusting himself off "I will give you a call Magnus, a familiar face is never unwelcome in such a long lifetime I have ahead of me."

 

"Of course, dear Axel. Take care." Magnus waves Axel off as he walks out the door. He lets out a deep sigh and sends Alec a smile "hello darling, what brings you here?"

 

Funnily enough, with that entire encounter Alec forgot why he was there.

 

"It's- I forgot why I'm here." Alec said honestly.

 

"Well darling I do appreciate company, especially if it's yours." Magnus sits Alec down "sit, I will make you food."

 

With a snap of Magnus' fingers ingredients were ready on his kitchen. He ran around, using both magic and his own effort to cook Alec what he assumed was his favorite meal.

 

"So," Alec started off, fiddling with his hands like he does when he's nervous "this, Axel guy. What's the deal with him?"

 

"Deal?" Magnus said with his back turned, tending to the stove "he came to me for a service which I readily gave, and we've been good friends since."

 

"Friends? Just friends?"

 

The magic suddenly stopped as Magnus turned his head to his shadowhunter boyfriend "what is this about, Alexander?"

 

"I'm just asking, I'm curious about you and your past life." Magnus did not buy this one bit.

 

"Alexander, are you jealous?"

 

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of that- French-"

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec's lack of what he would assume is supposed to be insults.

 

"Darling it's in the past, really. Axel and I are more so just immortal friends trying to make it through life." Magnus kneeled down in front of Alec and cupped his cheek "I love you. No one else."

 

Alec nodded. Magnus snapped his fingers, waved his hand, and the food was hot and ready in front of both of them "now, hungry?"

 

,,,

 

Alec was tired from a long day of shadowhunting and being the new head of the institute that if he so much saw another shadowhunter or the institute headquarters he felt as if he would vomit. So, he decided to go home to his warlock boyfriend for a change. Magnus has always made him feel refreshed after a long day of demon hunting. Before his knuckles could meet the door he heard two laughs once more; the second laugh becoming all too familiar these past few weeks.

 

Axel visited Magnus on a weekly basis, with new trinkets that were a remnant of their past lives like a cake from France that they ate when they first met or a perfume Mary Antoinette wore when she was glamoured or the wine from that one party they decided to crash. Alec was almost certain Axel made sure that he was coming over before giving Magnus something. It was almost too convenient.

 

For the same past weeks Alec had been trying to one up him. Giving Magnus gifts that he didn't ask for, drinking with him, visiting him all the time but Alec felt as if it wasn't good enough. He was bested, what did Alec have against a century's worth of memories?

 

"Alexander? I sensed you were here why are you just standing there darling?" Alec snapped back to reality seeing Magnus smiling at him with a martini in hand with the door open. He must have spaced off for so long.

 

"Alexander, good evening. I was just leaving."

 

"Oh please, don't leave on my behalf stay," Alec said with a smile that could easily be deemed sarcastic "I was just leaving too."

 

Magnus' eyebrows furrowed at this statement as Alec turned on his heel and left the premises. He was about halfway to the institute, taking a shortcut through an alleyway when he felt a strong energy around him before it disappears.

 

"Alexander, wait!" Magnus called out, he seemed to have portalled his way there "what was that about?"

 

"It's nothing Magnus." Alec said not stopping a beat "I'm fine."

 

He felt a strong energy in front of him prohibiting him from moving any further. Alec sighed and turned on his heel to face his warlock boyfriend, whose face was twisted in confusion and sadness.

 

"Talk to me. You're obviously not fine. I'm your boyfriend, I'm here for you." Magnus said and Alec looked down on his boots, twiddling on his feet.

 

Another surge of energy was to be felt and soon he was portalled back to Magnus' apartment. Alec sat down by the sofa, not the one he and his friend sat on, and rested his forearms on his knees.

 

"Alexander you haven't been yourself for the past few weeks." Magnus started off as he paced around his living room, something he always did when he was nervous.

 

"It's nothing I just-" Alec accepted defeat and sighed "I'm sorry. I've been a prick."

 

Magnus kneeled down in front of the shadowhunter. Alec smiled slightly, seeing how beautiful his boyfriend was. He was wearing a shiny bejeweled tux with his signature snake earcuffs, with pink eyeshadow and thick black eyeliner. Alec then began to wonder how someone as beautiful as Magnus, came to fall in love with someone as plain as himself.

 

"Ever since Axel I've been on guard. I mean you two have known each other centuries, I've known you not even a year. I just- I feel like I have to prove myself to you and I've been losing hope in myself because, well, what do I have against a century's worth of memories?" Alec looked down as he finished his speech. He heard Magnus chuckle.

 

"You have me."

 

Alec looked up as Magnus cupped his cheek with a smile "remember what you said to me, when the institute had you gathering DNA to prove me 'clean' from the downworld murders?"

 

"You never have to prove yourself to me, Magnus." Alec smiled as he echoed the words once more.

 

Magnus smiled and nodded "I'm also more of a one soul at a time kind of guy. A century's worth of memories cannot change the fact that I love you, right at this century."

 

Magnus leaned forward, letting his forehead rest on Alec's as a form of comfort. They both close their eyes, feeling the moment "You never have to prove yourself to me, Alexander Lightwood."

 

Alec was used to being second best, whether it be with his sister in his family or with Jace in the institute. He finds himself constantly trying to prove his worth to others, trying to build something to establish himself as his own person; Alec Lightwood, not Izzy's brother or Jace's parabatai. This is why it came to him as a surprise when the most amazing person fell in love with him. If he never has to prove himself to the high warlock of Brooklyn, he knew he never has to prove himself to anyone because Magnus sees him as Alexander Lightwood, loves him for who he is, and that's what counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this so constructive criticism is always welcome :--)


	2. "Are you sure about this?" "As sure as I will ever be."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus begins to feel the consequences of dating a mortal shadowhunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this thought of Alec going gray and old and Magnus staying gorgeous as ever what with his warlock side. How could that even happen Alec would look like Magnus' grandfather i-

Mortality has always been Magnus' greatest concern in dating Alexander Lightwood. 

He tries not to think about it too much, but in the days where things are idle and Magnus finds himself in his hot pink couch with a drink in his hand he can't help but feel the impending doom that is death knocking on Alec's door sooner rather than later. Granted Alec at the time was still very young, he was 18 when they first started dating, and when these thoughts first had occurred to him. Of course, at the time these thoughts bore no meaning since they had Alec's whole life ahead of them.

But maybe now? Not so much. 

Magnus remained as he always was, looking like a 19 year old and gorgeous while Alec had gotten grayer. Still the same beautiful shadowhunter with dashing blue eyes and jet black hair, only with more creases and greying at the roots.

He along with Jace, Clary and Izzy had started to grow older, they still had their fast shadowhunting skills of course, but they went on less and less missions and went on supervising them rather than carrying them out. 

Today was the day Alec was going to hand down the New York Institute to his little brother Max, who was one of the best shadowhunters to ever exist, what with the guidance of his siblings and the Lightwood name. It had been a long time coming and since Alec had begun to grow weary with the stresses of the institute, he decided it was finally time to hand down the throne.

"Ready to go darling?" Magnus peeked through Alec's office, now soon to be Max's, and sees him looking around nostalgically, touching every piece of furniture and the picture frames on his desk. 

"I've run this institute for 40 years, Mags," Alec started "it almost felt like home. I thought I would never have to give up the job for as long as I could but now, now I just don't know."

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm tired, Magnus." Alec said "physically, tired. And that does not necessarily bode well for someone with Angel blood." 

"Alexander, you have Angel Blood but you are not immortal, nor unsusceptible to fatigue." Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulder and smiled "You'll be fine, darling. It's time to hand over the throne. There's no shame in that. Besides, Max is more than capable of handling the institution. He is the best of the best, or else you would never have picked him." 

Alec chuckled "that is true." 

Magnus was taken aback when Alec leaned back a little to stare at him. A hand was placed on his cheek as Alec's thumb gently caressed his tan skin, the older - physically - man smiling at him "you know, you're just as beautiful as I first met you." 

"Now, that would be correct since I don't age a day and I look exactly the way I once was when you met me." 

Alec laughed at this but Magnus' heart filled with dread.

,,,

"Magnus, what happens to you if I died?" Alec suddenly asked as they were having tea in the living room. 

Magnus all but choked on his tea as he set it down on the coffee table with a shaky hand "Alexander what on earth are you on about?" 

"I'm not getting any younger, Mags. To a mundane I'm old enough to be your grandfather. Frankly that's just creepy. But think about it, I'm a mortal, you're not. I'm gonna die sooner or later it's just- I wanna know you're going to be okay when I'm gone." 

"Don't just-" Magnus was, for once, at a lost for words.

_"Your fear of loneliness has always been your Achille's heel. You don't do well, losing those you love, do you? I'm the only one you can count on to be here with you forever, you know that. That's why you love me, and you always will."_

Camille's voice rang in Magnus' head as he panicked. He knew he didn't do well with people leaving him, that's why he had clung to Camille for centuries and often hesitated doing anything that could harm her whenever she did something that was against the Accords. But she was wrong. She wasn't the only one she could count on to be there with him forever, and even if she did, it's not like he would have chosen her once more, and this wasn't the reason he loved her. 

"Magnus," he snaps back to reality for a while and sees a young Alec, kneeling in front of him only to be gone in a flash to be replaced by the greying Alec "you spaced out. Are you okay?" 

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Alexander." Magnus finally spoke as tears fell from his eyes.

Alec hugged Magnus to his chest as he cried. He never really knew how to help the warlock, and he has made up his mind about the immortality spell Magnus had offered. Alec readily said no. But maybe he was going to change his mind, for he knew Magnus may not be okay once he's gone, and there may be no one left to check how he's going to be. 

,,, 

"Are you sure about this Alexander?" Magnus asked as Alec smiled weakly lying in their bed.

"As sure as I will ever be, Mags. I love you." 

With a wave of Magnus' hands blue embers started to form. He was very careful with his movements, very meticulous about his words as he spelled out an incantation while letting the magic work around Alec's frail body. He didn't want to harm Alec, and therefore was less careless of his movements as he usually was. He less confident too, especially performing a spell that wasn't very common to him. 

By the time the spell was done Magnus joined his hands at the center as the magic lifted Alec's body off the bed. He began to see the transformation; Alec's hair turning back to its raven roots and his body becoming taught once more, like he was when he was 18. Once his body has descended back into the bed, Magnus held his breath as it looked like Alec was not breathing. 

Did he fuck up?

"No, no no no Alexander do not play with me this way." Magnus said as he panicked, where did he go wrong why wasn't Alec breathing? "No, don't leave me Alec please I can't I-" 

Magnus slumped on Alec's now youthful but not breathing body. He knew the risks; Alec could die a peaceful death due to his age or they could try the immortality spell which could end in one of two ways: One, the spell is a success and they get to live their lives together, two, Magnus somehow fucks up and banishes Alec's soul to God knows where. 

"Do- do you remember when I made love to you and I felt so fiercely about you that I couldn't control my eyes? I have always been so insecure about them. They were a constant reminder of the demon blood that I had inside me, of the reason why my mother is dead, of the reason why I was forsaken to live for so long as people continue to die around me. Remember how you told me they were beautiful? It was that moment that I realized I could not live without you, Alexander." Magnus hiccupped as he stuttered through his speech "Every single day I cannot help but think of your death and how it would affect me and did all the research I could, now that you finally said yes I end up giving you a demise worse than death. I am sorry, my love." 

Magnus spent the next few minutes crying into Alec's chest when he felt it. A beat, one, two, three. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked confused looking at the body in front of him "Alexander, darling." Magnus cupped Alec's face as baby blue eyes came into vision.

"I would never leave you, Magnus." 

Magnus hugged Alec to his chest. He may be 800 years old, maybe even more, but he knew that no matter how much time may pass his love for Alec was something that would never grow old, wither, nor falter. 

Magnus had considered immortality a curse rather than a gift. He has seen generations upon generations of good friends dying around him. But maybe, just maybe, with Alexander Lightwood around to spend eternity with him, things may not seem as bad.


	3. Christmas Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus spends his first christmas in centuries with his favorite shadowhunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas related chapters are long overdue at this point but I just imagined how so f t Malec would be if they celebrated the holidays especially since Magnus doesn't normally receive gifts nor celebrate holidays im-

"Alexander, what a very pleasant surpri- is that a Santa hat?" Magnus asked his boyfriend as he opened the door. Alec had let himself in, a smile on his handsome face as he holds a square shaped present in his hand, wrapped in Christmas wrapping.

 

"Yeah hi," Alec leaned in to kiss a very confused Magnus "Merry Christmas."

 

"I'm not really one to, celebrate this very mundane holiday but, Merry Christmas Alexander." Magnus smiled.

 

Alec smiled once more before fully entering Magnus' home. Magnus closed the door, quite surprised with the turn of events, as he set up wards around his house. He wanted to have a rather private night with his boyfriend for today, especially since the Shadowhunter seems to have plans for the both of them.

 

"I don't understand, Nephilim don't usually celebrate holidays." Magnus asked as Alec situated himself on Magnus' couch. It was the first time he has seen his boyfriend like this; his eyes full of glee as he smiles at Magnus with boyish delight.

 

"Yeah but the Lightwoods tend to celebrate Christmas more so than others- Izzy is out, Jace is with Clary and I have you to celebrate this with. Here." Alec handed the red square shaped present to Magnus with a smile "it's for you, Merry Christmas Mags."

 

Magnus almost hesitantly took the present as warmth fills his heart "Wow, this is- thank you Alexander, the last gift I ever received all my life was the lucky charm you gave me."

 

Magnus ripped open the present and sees a brown box, he opens it and in it is a necklace with a blue gem in the middle. It was much like the one he had given Camille centuries ago, but better.

 

"It uh- remember how I had a demon attack me and they took a sliver of my soul? Well Izzy set out to get it and I had Cleophas- an iron sister, infuse my soul into that gem. I can't protect you all the time, but I just want you to feel as if I'm always close to you, and that I'm there when you need me."

 

"Alexander I- I can't possibly take this." Magnus pushes the gift towards Alec's hands "this is not just any piece of Jewelry this is your soul- I- I can't-"

 

"I want you to have it," Alec encloses Magnus' hands around the chain "plus, I know you'll be able to keep it safe, since there is no place safer than with you."

 

Alec pushes at Magnus' shoulders gently, urging the warlock to turn his back to him. Alec unhooks the chain before wrapping it around Magnus' neck gently, letting the pendant fall on Magnus' chest. Once Alec had the smaller boy turn around, he could see that his eyes were red rimmed and tears were about to push through.

 

"Hey," Alec laughed lightly "what's wrong? This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

 

"Alexander I- in all my years of being alive, and with all the people I have loved, no one has ever given me a gift so precious I don't know how to thank you."

 

Alec smiled and let his hand rest on the warlock's nape "you loving me is so much more than I could ever ask for."

 

Alec leaned down to his let his forehead rest on Magnus' their eyes closing as Magnus laughed whilst a happy tear fell from his cheek "my first Christmas in centuries and I receive such a marvelous present, Alexander Lightwood, you never cease to amaze me."

 

Alec chuckled "well, the night's not over, have you ever tried eggnog?"

 

"Yes, ghastly things. I promised myself I wouldn't touch another one."

 

"Yeah but, have you tried one with alcohol in it?"

 

"That sounds promising, Lightwood." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had eggnog do they ALWAYS have alcohol in them or?


	4. "I can't believe this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec finds something from Magnus' past.

Vacations were a privilege that was rarely ever bestowed upon the head of the New York Institute. Demons never really sleep, and so there weren't really times wherein the institute was idle. The Shadowhunters were often busy with their work and their craft and therefore rarely ever take leaves or vacations.

 

They had days off, however, and whenever Alec was given one he would nine times out of ten spend it in Magnus' lair, with his beloved warlock boyfriend.

 

Today was Alec's day off from the institute. He was sitting with Magnus in the warlock's study area; Magnus was reading a book about old spells and Alec was browsing on his laptop about anything and everything. Occasionally, they would both look over at what they're doing, send a quick silly smile, then go about their actions.

 

Days like these calm Alec down from the usual demon hunting and action that he experiences. It was refreshing.

 

While Alec was browsing on youtube, however, he came across a video that he could not believe.

 

"By the Angel," Alec muttered as he clicked on the video, a smile slowly forming on his face.

 

"What?" Magnus asked, not looking up from his book.

 

"I- I can't believe this." Alec said, his smile impossibly growing wider by the minute "Magnus I-how- what?"

 

By now Magnus was highly concerned, he put down his book, letting it lay flat on the page he was on, as he looked over at Alec's shoulder to see what he was watching. Soon, his face flushes with shame. He promptly slams down the screen of the laptop and takes it away from his now laughing boyfriend.

 

"Alexander, I would like to express- that I was relatively young, and bored of immortality."

 

"You were dancing and twirling, Mags that- that was art." Alec said pointing at the laptop in Magnus' hands "I didn't know you sang so well that you were in the hit show Glee!"

 

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

 

"How do you dance so smooth it's insane! You are a man of many talents, Magnus Bane and I would like you to show all of them to me." Alec had now stood up, the cramps from laughing so hard getting to him "I mean how is this, why is this, I just I- have no words. Did you audition for it? Mike Chang?"

 

"Yes I did audition for it," Magnus said with defeat as he put down the laptop on the table "I was getting relatively bored so I decided to explore acting. After Glee however I just- stopped and decided to become full time warlock. The mundane clothing and the acting wasn't really for me, as you can tell I'm more of an extravagant dresser and flamboyant kind of guy while who I portrayed was very- heterosexual."

 

Alec had on this cheeky grin as he walked closer to the smaller boy, grabbing Magnus by the collar as he unbuttoned the top one.

 

"You know, I'd love to see you show me those moves, some time." Alec flirted and Magnus raised an eyebrow at this.

 

"I might still have some moves." Magnus said as he leaned in for the kiss.

 

That night, Alec and Magnus had sex. While it was always hot and steamy this one was more fun and casual. Alec kept on teasing Magnus about his past role as Mike Chang and Magnus would shut him up by making him moan. Once they were done however, and Magnus was lying on Alec's chest, Alec spoke: "You know, I still really wanna see you dance around."

 

Magnus rolled his eyes.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Shum Jr. is honestly a gift that keeps on giving


	5. "I've lost my magic, Alexander."  pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished watching Shadowhunters and felt so heartbroken that I wrote this. I love Malec must protecc
> 
> this is part one of it. I had another fic idea but didn't want to make this too long so I'm cutting it in half. this is my first work in 2019 i hope it ain't trash lol

"Jem" Magnus exclaimed, at a moment of weakness. The silent brother was taken aback by the use of the name. Magnus cleared his throat "Sorry, Brother Zachariah, is he going to be okay?"

 

_"Alexander Lightwood will be fine. He does, however, need a little bit of warlock magic to speed up the process of healing since he heals at such a slow pace at the moment. But,"_ Zachariah lays a hand on Magnus' shoulder _"he'll live."_

 

"Thank you, old friend." Magnus smiled. The silent brother nods at this before going on his merry way.

 

Magnus sat down as he stared at his hands, he knew that there was nothing to them anymore. He can't even heal Alec if he wanted to, he was useless. He balled his hand into a fist as he lets out a heavy breath. What use is he to Alec now? He can no longer cure his friends or Alec himself if ever they got into a pickle, he can no longer portal them with ease to wherever they wish when they are on a mission, heck, he can't even brew the shampoo Alec had asked of him. He was- mundane. The word tasted bitter even as he thought of them in his own head.

 

His reverie was broken once he heard Izzy and Jace exit Alec's room. They both had tears in their eyes, especially Jace, who looked like he had been crying for hours.

 

"This is all my fault, Iz, I-" Izzy grabs Jace's forearm firmly.

 

"Don't you dare, Jace Herondale. Alec has been there for you even at the time you almost stabbed him, you will not leave him nor abandon him just because you think you're doing it for his good. As his parabatai, be there for him. No time for weaknesses now." Izzy said with such conviction it had Magnus raising an eyebrow.

 

Jace took a moment to breathe before smiling weakly and nodding at Iz. "I- I just need air. Today has been-"

 

"I know. Call me if you need anything okay? I love you." Izzy said as she hugged her brother to him.

 

Jace retracts, gives Magnus a nod, before turning on his heel and walking away.

 

"So, how are you holding up, Magnus?" Izzy said sitting down next to the wa- what is he now anyway?

 

"I'm, elated, that Alexander's okay but I feel, helpless." He stares at the palm of his hands once more as if they were foreign to him. Maybe they are, now that magic was no longer surging through him. He felt Izzy's hand wrap around his left palm as she smiles.

 

"I cannot thank you enough, for what you did. I heard everything, Asmodeus, you giving up your magic to save Jace's life and now Alec's. I- we- owe you so much."

 

"Don't thank me," Magnus said placing Izzy's hand by her thighs "I'm useless now."

 

Izzy looked at the magic-removed warlock and saw how forlorn he was. She bit her lip and put a hand on his shoulder "hey, why don't you go see Alec now? I'm sure you must be worried."

 

Magnus nods, attempts a smile, before standing up and entering the room.

 

Alec was pale, as pale as he was when they used the parabatai rune to track Jace once, with a bandage wrapped around his chest where he was stabbed by his own arrowheads. Magnus, almost instinctively, whipped up an immediate smile at Alec's presence. It was something he found he had trained himself to do because he could easily fool everyone else, but Alec was someone who looked at him deeper, which meant pretending was much harder.

 

"Darling," Magnus whispered as he left a soft kiss at Alec's forehead. To this, Alec's eyes open and he smiles weakly, seeing his warlock boyfriend.

 

"Mags." Alec smiled "I'm glad you're here."

 

"I'm glad you're okay, my love."

 

,,,

 

Pretending to Alec had gotten easier, but being mundane wasn't.

 

The thing was, Magnus had his magic for all the years he has been alive. Even the simplest tasks have been made easier with a flick of a wrist or a snap of his fingers but now, he had to do everything manually. Cooking was a harder task especially since measurements are involved and the time must be right. 

 

"Come on," Magnus' frustration has become evident as he tried to create breakfast "cooperate with me here."

 

He was making toast, he figured it was a simple enough "dish" to make, alongside some jam and some butter, how Alec, who was snoring away in their bedroom, liked it made. However the toaster he had must be a thousand years old for every bread that he inserted there came out untoasted, and if he tried a second time it came out burnt.

 

This was one of those times he would just use his magic to perfectly toast the bread, or even portal to a bakery somewhere far away and go back in the blink of an eye with pastry made by the best chefs of god knows where.

 

But he can't do that now- he had lost his magic.

 

After the 5th attempt and the toast coming out burnt Magnus waved his hand in frustration at the bread, and dread filled his soul when nothing had happened.

 

"Magnus?" he heard Alec call to him, the Shadowhunter rubbing his eyes "what are you doing? It's too early."

 

"Good morning, Darling, I figured I'd make breakfast- but I failed once again, so, yeah."

 

"Have you slept at all Mags? You look tired. Come back to bed with me." Alec offered.

 

"Sleep has been an, utmost struggle dear. I'm sorry, but you can go back to bed if you'd like. I'll just buy you breakfast elsewhere." Magnus smiled, a smile capable of hopefully fooling Alexander Lightwood.

 

Alec wasn't an idiot. Magnus could smile at him all day long and he would still know something was wrong. Magnus hasn't been sleeping at all, on the times Alec had woken up in the middle of the night he would see Magnus just staring at his palms, as if they were foreign to him. Sometimes he'd see Magnus attempt a spell at something, and watch his shoulders drop when nothing happens. Alec knew that Magnus' magic was a big part of him, and losing it was like losing his soul.

 

But in all their conversations Magnus had seemed chipper, as if nothing was wrong with the world. Alec began to realize that this was the classic Magnus act. He often times hides behind his lavish suits and his flamboyant personality whenever he feels something remotely negative. It was a defense mechanism he soon realizes; an act he puts up so people don't have to fuss over him and ask him what was wrong.

 

Once Alec had gotten better he slept most times at Magnus' to keep him company since he knew that his boyfriend was in pain. But his struggle was something Magnus rarely ever shows, but Alec sees everytime the smaller boy thinks he is all alone.

 

Alec wants to help him, but he never really knew how. He knew that Magnus was a man who needed his space, but it's been months since the Jace thing and his conflict with his father. Alec had grown scared of the fact that maybe this was starting to manifest unhealthily in him.

 

"Magnus I know something's wrong." Alec's statement made Magnus stop in his track as he was about to exit the door "You don't have to bottle it all up inside, I'm here for you."

  
"There's nothing to bottle up, dearest." Magnus says as he stares at his hands "I'm fine."

 

"I know about it all, Magnus." Alec started off "I see you staring at your hands like you don't know how they got there. I see you looking around lost, I see you attempting magic when you get frustrated at a certain task and I see your shoulders drop whenever nothing happens. I know this magic thing affects you more than you like to let on please, talk to me." Alec swallowed the lump in his throat "It hurts me to see you like this."

 

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus sighs as he stands up and hugs the taller boy "I apologize."

 

Magnus has been alive for over 800 years. Pretending has been a craft he had easily perfected over time, but Alec was a first. Alec was a first to a lot of things, but in this case Alec was the first who easily saw through his act. He could fool Camille who he's loved for hundreds of years, he could fool Dot who has been his friend for his entire life, he could fool Catarina if he wanted to. But Alec, Alec saw through it all. Magnus never really found out how the Shadowhunter did it.

 

"Let's sit, shall we?" Magnus said, clearing his throat as Alec sat down. He was still shirtless and it was a bit cold, so Magnus grabbed him one of his lavish robes to cover him up.

 

Alec wore the robe and proceeded to watch intently as Magnus shared his story.

 

"When I went to Edom to gather the magic needed to free Jace Herondale, I had a talk with my father. It was from him that I learned to always do things for a price. Despite the, familial connection, he wasn't one to do favors, especially from his son who has banished him in hell and never once visited. So when I asked for his price I-" Alec held Magnus' hand once noticing the lump beginning to form in the warlock's throat "I was shocked. He told me that he wanted me to rule beside him. But I promised you that I would come back, and I never really wanted to rule alongside my father in Edom. He is a past I am more than willing to run away from. When I asked if he wanted something else he," Magnus stared at his hands

 

"He told me he wanted my magic, if I do so, he will give me one last burst of energy to free Jace before I continue to lose it forever. I did so, without hesitation but now that I'm here _and mundane_ " Magnus blanches at the word "I- I feel useless. Of what use am I now to you Alexander? I can't heal you anymore if you got into a fight, I can't portal you or your friends anywhere you pleased, I can't _do_ anything I can't even make a decent breakfast without messing it up one way or another I-" Magnus opened and closed his hands, staring at them with distaste.

 

"I've lost my magic Alexander. I've had it for so long now it's almost like my soul; and now that I don't have it I've been feeling- lost, empty, confused I don't know what to do with myself I-" Alec hushes him, hugging the smaller boy to his chest as Magnus started to nervously rant and word vomit. Alec felt his chest pang as he felt his chest get wet from the smaller boy's tears.

 

"Oh, Magnus." Alec sighs "How long have you been bottling this up inside? Why haven't you told me you didn't have to suffer this in silence."

 

Magnus didn't speak.

 

"Mags, look at me." Alec said cupping Magnus' face as red bloodshot eyes stared at him "Your magic doesn't make who you are. I don't care if you can't heal me nor portal me and my friends wherever we please I didn't love you because of that. You are still you, Magnus Bane, and we- I," Alec grabbed Magnus' hands "love you more than anything, with or without magic. You aren't useless to me. I find it sweet that you try despite your lack of magic. I find it sweet to see how you care just-" Alec stared at both of Magnus' hands "don't beat yourself up over your loss of magic, and being mundane. I'll help you. I am here for you. I love you."

 

He didn't know it was possible, but Magnus sobbed harder. What did he do, in all his years of living, to deserve someone as pure as Alexander Lightwood?

 

As night fell, Alec repositioned them to Magnus' balcony. They just stared at the stars, something they rarely do and appreciate with all that was going on. All throughout, Alec played with Magnus' hands in an attempt to comfort him. Magnus was still confused, and heartbroken over his loss of magic but he felt comforted by Alec. The Shadowhunter never left his side. To Magnus, it was almost as if the magic came from within Alec. He closed his eyes to Alec's warmth and allowed himself to sink in to Alec.

 

"You'll always be my favorite warlock, with or without magic, Magnus Bane." Alec whispered as Magnus was about to fall asleep. He kissed the top of the smaller boy's head "I love you."

 

That night, Magnus fell asleep soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for request so if you guys want me to write Malec in various situations lmk :--D


	6. "I've lost my magic, Alexander." pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not writing for so long life has been ngggggghh
> 
> but season 3b is gonna come out in like two days so there's that. i miss my gay children in the teasers they look so s o f t towards each other its insane i just wanna hug both of them fliejafig i hope they get a happy ending or else im fucking suing
> 
> im gonna miss malec once the series is over tho :--( i need more malec in my life
> 
> hope you enjoy this rather long read

Magnus had been acting weird, well, weirder, ever since their confrontation on the lost magic. He had been acting distant. Alec was almost certain that if Magnus had gotten his pain out of his chest then he would feel a whole lot better, turned out Magnus had taken a turn for the worst.

The man barely eats, barely sleeps, and often spends his time staring out of the balcony. Alec would come in to bring him food and stuff he usually enjoyed but Magnus often turned them down. The only things constantly close to him was his alcohol and his cats. This saddened Alec deeply.

One day however, Magnus came to him with sad eyes and said "hey, I know I've been a bit difficult lately but can we do something fun? I've heard there's a fair in town tonight and I've, believe it or not, have never been to one." 

Alec smiled and readily agreed. For a while now Isabelle has been the temporary head of the Institute as per Alec's request. He had to take good care of Magnus for the time being. Thankfully, his sister understood. 

And so the two went on a date, something they haven't been on in a while, and they actually had fun. Magnus was back to smiling and laughing, and it felt like they had the time of their lives. That night, they easily passed as a mundane couple; holding hands and Magnus laying his head on Alec's shoulder one too many times.

As they had gotten back to Magnus' place, they had sex. Sure Alec had been on a dry spell since Magnus had gotten distant, however it was something he didn't give much thought about. But right now, as Magnus basically did him in with everything that he could, he realized just how much he had missed him, and how absent Magnus has been the past few weeks.

Of course, the happy spell didn't last very long.

"Alexander, I'm breaking up with you." 

Alec stared at Magnus with complete and utter shock, his eyes growing wide at the news.

"Wh- where did this come from?" Alec felt the tears begin to sting his eyes, his hands began to shake and his heart began to race. Panic rose in him and it felt like he was dumped in ice cold water. Just last week, the two of them were happily sharing candy floss and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Now, Magnus stared at him with blank eyes and a tight lip. 

"I'm sorry, Alexander. I need you to leave." Magnus walked to the double doors to open it but Alec had already grabbed hold of his hand, stopping him. 

"No." Alec said firmly, but his eyes betray him as they were rimmed red and filling with tears "I know you, Magnus Bane. You never just give up. I know something's wrong, I want you to tell me we can work through this together, like we always have." 

"There is nothing wrong, Alec." Alec winced at the use of his name. Calling him Alec was something very normal; everyone called him that, his mom, his sister, Jace, Clary and everyone at the institute. However, hearing it come from Magnus, who only ever called him Alexander with the softest of voices, it felt like it was a bullet. "I just can't do this anymore, me, us, my loss of magic, I can't. This is too much." 

"Then share the burden with me." Alec was unfazed, taking hold of both of Magnus' hands in his, squeezing them firmly "I love you, Magnus Bane. I'm not letting you go that easily. If there's something that makes you uneasy let me ease that burden from you, I am here for you I love you. I know you love me too." 

There was a silence, and it was painfully long. Magnus had his head bowed down almost as if they were staring at their interlocked hands. With the silence, Alec's heart had risen out of hope; hope that maybe Magnus was going to reconsider and that his words had gotten to him. However, as Magnus raised his head, eyes blank of any sort of emotion, Alec all but fainted especially after the words had left his lips: 

"That's the thing, I don't." Magnus had dropped their hands, turning on his heel and walking out the door, leaving Alec on his knees, stunned by the turn of events. 

\--- 

It's been a month and Magnus has not been home since. 

 

Alec had not left his spot. However about two weeks in Jace had walked to their home and all but carried his parabatai to bed. Alec stayed kneeled where Magnus had left him for two weeks, unmoving, unbreathing, it was almost as if he was barely alive; heart shattered by just a few words uttered to him. 

Izzy and even Maryse had a hard time getting to him; he wouldn't eat nor bathe and just prefer to sit and stare at a certain spot on the floor or on the walls. The girls were sometimes even unsure that Alec had heard them not noticed their presence. 

Jace had the worst of it all; he could feel the bits and pieces of Alec's pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Magnus was nowhere to be found; not even Catarina nor Dot knew of where the hell Magnus was, and was surprised when they heard about the news. They said that it was very unlike him, since all Magnus ever talked about how much he loved Alec. Jace had nothing else to do but to sit and comfort his parabatai. 

One day, however, Jace was badly needed in the institute even though he was very reluctant to leave Alec, he had to go. Alec was currently lying down on the bed in Magnus' house and was covered in blankets. He hasn't moved much since Jace had put him there. Jace grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered "Hey, I'm sorry but I'm badly needed in the institute at the moment so I'll leave you for a while okay? I'll be back Alec, I promise." Though in an awkward position, Jace hugged Alec with all that he could. Jace was pleased as he felt Alec's small sense of comfort at the gesture. 

Once Alec had heard the door close once more, he reached for his stele and turned off his parabatai rune before letting his emotions run over him, wave by wave. Tears fell unabashedly down his face as he buried his face in the bedsheets. 

Life without Magnus was hard, because he had been so used to having the warlock around. 

He would oftentimes look around the house and just see him there; doing his make-up, cooking some food, reading a very old book. And while it made him smile for the time the dread that filled his heart overpowered the feeling of joy as soon as he realizes that it was not real. Magnus was no longer there, he was all alone. 

Alec appreciated the presence of the people who visited him: his mom, Izzy, heck even Clary and Simon. Alec was also appreciative of the times Jace had stayed the night with him; softly forcing him to eat something, to drink something, to do the basics needed for a human to survive that Alec was suddenly unable to do. 

Alec closed his eyes once more, letting the sound of absolutely nothing, wrap him like a thorny blanket as he lets the seconds stretch into hours, hoping that when he opened his eyes, the person he loves was back once more. 

\---- 

It's been three months before Alec had finally gotten out of bed and pulled himself together. He was still robot-like, but he had finally found it in him to get out of bed, put on his jacket and grabbed a drink at the Hunter's Moon. 

Maya was manning the front and all but jumped at the sight of Alec. 

"Jesus Christ Alec." Maya whispered, hoping not to drop the mugs of beer in her hands. 

"Hello to you too, Maya." Alec said with a crooked yet pained smile as he sat on the barstool. 

"I haven't seen you in almost what, 4 months and you finally emerge looking like crap, I think a 'Jesus Christ' is in order." Maya said after serving two werewolves who all but rolled their eyes at the sight of the shadowhunter. "What's your poison?" 

"Give me the strongest one you have." Alec muttered weakly. 

"Rough night?" She said as she prepared the drinks for him.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Alec takes the shot and downs it in one gulp, passing it back to Maya who had a cocked brow "I'm just looking to get wasted."

"Well, lucky for you I have just what you need." 

It was 2 hours later that Alec was stumbling out the backdoor of the Hunter's Moon that a Shax demon was suddenly right in front of him. Alec shook his head, attempting to clear his askew vision as he cussed under his breath. The shax demon screeched and lunged at him and Alec had failed to unglamour his bow and arrow ending up with him on the floor, he tried to grab his seraph blade from his belt but he was already bitten. Screaming at the pain he tried to shake it off him but instead it grabbed hold of both his hands and dragged him across the pavement. The pain was excruciating, mixed with Alec's intoxicated state he suddenly passed out as he was dragged to who knows where. 

\--- 

"In fact, I have a present." 

"Present? Y-you're patronizing me, aren't you?" 

"What would make you think that?"

"I never really took you as the father who gave their sons gifts, especially after trapping me in here." 

"Now now, you think too lowly of me, come see." 

Alec recognized one voice, but failed to recognize the other. He felt heat surrounding him and the pain in his arm still hasn't ceased. He groaned out loud once ha had felt it, which seemed to attract the voices.

"Father, what have you done?" 

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson." 

He heard what appeared to be a jail cell being opened, and soft hands taking hold of his face as he grumbled. He felt a poke at his bite and all but screamed at the pain. 

"Shh, shh I'm sorry, I'm sorry." the voice was soft and apologetic. "Let me heal him, Father." 

"Now how would that teach you a lesson?"

"He's going to die! Please Father I beg of you." 

"No, Magnus. You-" 

"Magnus?" Alec muttered faintly as he attempted to open his eyes. It was blurry at first, it was all red but he saw a figure right in front of his face to which he smiled. "Mags." 

"Alexander," Magnus exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the shadowhunter's face. "I'm here, it's okay." 

"You are being an unfit ruler due to your feelings for this shadowhunter. I find it only right to execute him." 

"You gave me your word that you would not harm any of my friends on earth." Magnus rose to his feet and faced Asmodeus who stood there with a smug look on his face "I never took you as a kind father, but I at least considered you to be a man of honor, and a man of your word."

"I am a man of my word, Magnus. But if my word interferes with how my dimension runs, I find it appropriate to break it." Asmodeus waves his hand, a large ball of energy surging through him as it grows stronger and stronger "to feel your power in my veins, almost, binds us, doesn't it my son?" 

"I am not your son," Magnus said through gritted teeth as he stood between an injured Alec and a raging Asmodeus "and you are to leave this shadowhunter alone or so help me I will destroy you." 

Asmodeus scoffed "bold words for a warlock who had lost his magic." 

Asmodeus flicked his wrist to release the burst of energy towards Alec. Despite his hazy vision he saw Magnus cross his arms in front of him, a stance Alec recognized was a defensive one; one where he summons an energy force to shield away any sort of magic nor physical attacks. Alec flinched, expecting Magnus to be burst into shreds however as he opened his eyes he saw that Magnus had caught Asmodeus' ball of energy, effectively blocking it with his stance. 

"How?" Asmodeus uttered, completely surprised. 

Magnus was just as surprised, but not letting his guard down, he summoned the energy thrown at him and harnessed it to make it even stronger, wielding it expertly around his fingers. Magnus stretches his neck and rolls his shoulder back. "It feels good to be back." 

Alec couldn't see, but he was certain that Magnus had cat-like eyes as he muttered those words. 

"Magnus- stop!" 

"Unlike you, father, I'm a man of my word. And you didn't leave the shadowhunter alone, I find it only right to destroy you." 

By this time the pain in Alec's arm had gotten excruciating that he soon passed out to the sound of magic flying about, and a groaning Asmodeus. 

\---- 

"I can't believe you didn't tell any of us, Magnus! We are your friends we've known each other centuries." 

"This was a matter of life and death, and the safety of the people that I love. I know that even you would do the same if put in my position." 

,,

"Is he okay?" 

"I tried to heal the Shax bite. He should be fine he's just sort of in a coma like state." 

"It's good to have you back. He hasn't been, himself, while you were gone." 

,,

Alec was shifting in and out of sleep and only heard fragments of passing conversations. He felt extremely warm, except for the damp cold cloth patted onto his forehead which gave him a temporary sort of relief. He groans at its lost and immediately felt warm hands take hold of either side of his face.

"Alexander." He heard Magnus say softly. 

"Mags." Alec attempted to reply. 

"I'm right here," he felt Magnus take hold of his hand as the warlock held it close to his chest "I'm not going anywhere this time. I-" 

Magnus had dropped his head, clinging tightly to Alec's hand. Alec opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend; hair droopy and clothes in disarray. He looked mundane, almost. He was surprised to see Magnus not all dressed up as he used to always do. He felt something damp on his hand and realized that the smaller boy was crying. 

"I'm so sorry," Magnus said, voice cracking due to tears "I wanted to protect you I didn't-" 

"Hey," Alec whispered softly "You're here, and I'm okay." 

Magnus didn't speak for a long time and Alec kept running his hands through his hair to comfort him. 

"I lost my magic, Alexander." Magnus muttered once more, "I didn't want to have to lose you, too." 

"Hey," with all that Alec could, he took Magnus' face between his hands and had him look at him "you can never lose me. I'm a shadowhunter, a Lightwood, and I'm stubborn. You can't get rid of me that easy." 

Magnus managed to let out a laugh and Alec smiled. 

"Your magic, it's back." Alec exclaimed once more and Magnus smiled. 

"I didn't know how it happened," Magnus said staring at his palms but this time, with a certain fondness to them "I just wanted to protect you." 

It wasn't really clear how Magnus got his magic back. In his head, he knew that it was all because he wanted to protect Alexander Lightwood, even though he knew he had no means left to do so at the time. 

He had lost his magic, and at the same time had to lose Alec to keep him safe. But now he has both back, and life went back to the way it once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ya'll didn't get it Magnus had to break up with Alec to rule alongside Asmodeus as part of the whole saving Jace thing dlskdlsjf 
> 
> I know that it's not entirely plausible in the shadow world to just regain magic taken from you by a greater demon purely out of love but hey, this is a fanfiction and i can do whatever i want 
> 
> i hope you liked it


	7. Domestic, tickling Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a nightmare, and somewhere along the process of comforting him, he and Alec end up in a tickle fight.

_How did the demons get these strong and many, so fast?_

_Magnus was waving his magic left and right, and Alec and the rest of the Shadowhunters were jumping about trying to cease the situation. Magnus was having such a hard time that he felt the sweat on his brow. He didn't understand how these demons got these strong. In all his years of being alive, working closely with shadowhunters, he has never seen demons of such magnitude. It worries him._

_He turns to his right and sees his boyfriend firing arrows left and right. Whenever the demons got too close, he would take out his seraph blade and slash at them. A particularly strong demon got Alec to his knees, however, which had Magnus scream out his name as another demon came behind him. Almost as if in slow motion, the warlock runs towards his endangered boyfriend but it was too late. The Demon's long talon has stabbed Alec's side with Alec's face contorting in pain. Magnus felt a scream bubble up his lungs._

"Mags!" Magnus opened his eyes and sees they were back in his room. Alec was hovering above him with a worry knit brow, eyes scanning his face.

Magnus was disoriented as he fully looks around to see that he was still at home. The demons and Alec being stabbed was all just a dream, a rather harsh, uninviting dream that he no longer wanted to relieve.

Almost immediately after his observations Magnus lets himself be engulfed in Alec's strong arms. The Shadowhunter whispers sweet nothings to the small boy who was sobbing on his chest in hopes of calming him down. Magnus was a strong person, but losing the loves of his life, especially Alec who had burrowed himself deeply into the warlock's heart, was something that always made him cry.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Alec whispered gently, combing the warlock's messy hair.

"I had a nightmare." Alec hums, encouraging the smaller boy as he lies both of them down back on the bed.

"Tell me about it. It'll help."

"No," the warlock burrows himself deeper into Alec's bare chest "hold me. Just hold me please."

Alec could sense that his boyfriend was shaken by this, so he nods and rests his chin atop the warlock's head, humming softly as he ran his fingers all over Magnus' hair and down his back. Magnus, desperate to come into grips with reality, claws softly at his boyfriend's bare chest almost as if to test that he was really there. His skin was real and warm under his fingertips, and his nails leave small red marks at the areas he scratched.

"You're here." Magnus softly whispers, looking up at Alec who then looks down at him with the softest of smiles.

"I am." Alec softly replies, pressing a kiss to Magnus' forehead.

"You- you were right next to me," Alec, sensing that Magnus was now ready to talk, comforted him through drawing circles gently at his nape and giving off encouraging hums.

"The demons were getting stronger. Their waves seemed like they would never end. I was trying to fight them off with my magic," Magnus looked down at his two hands "I thought I was doing enough but- when I turned to look at you, you were down and they hit you. You died and I woke up."

Alec hummed, but didn't reply instantly. He knew how scared Magus is of the idea of losing his loved ones. This nightmare, and how shook up he was immediately after, is a testament to that. But the thing was, Alec was never really good with words in terms of expressing emotions. And so, with this, Alec asked: "where was I hit?"

Magnus let out a soft chuckle at the question. He squiggles around till he was loose from Alec's cuddle. He looks up to Alec who was awaiting his answer. Letting out a finger, he points to Alec's side. With this, Alec immediately moves away from Magnus' probing finger and lets out a cute giggle.

"What are you doing?" Alec said, mid-chuckle.

"Answering your question?"

"You're tickling me."

"You're ticklish?!"

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, New York Institute head and all around tough, leader guy, was ticklish. Magnus raised an eyebrow at this and looks back at the spot he previously probed. He looks back up to Alec who then sees the gears turn in his head.

"Don't even-"

Before Alec could finish the sentence Magnus has already dug his fingers in the sensitive area. He howls with laughter and tries to get the smaller boy off of him without hurting him.

"Magnus- M-Mags! Stop!" the shadowhunter was unable to form coherent words as Magnus mercilessly digs his fingers to hear his boyfriend's musical laughter. Alec was starting to get his bearings, but Magnus counters this by sitting astride his legs and continuing his assault.

"I'm gonna pee! Magnus stop!" Alec catches hold of Magnus' wrists which fully stops the assault. They both look at each other, chests heaving, and Alec unable to remove the smile from his face.

Soon however, they both calm down and Alec sees the worry begin to seep into Magnus' eyes once more. Alec takes one of Magnus' hands and places it by the left side of his chest. Magnus could feel Alec's quickened heartbeat under the warmth of his tanned skin.

"I'm here, Magnus." Alec whispers softly. Magnus, not removing his hands from his boyfriend's chest, moves slightly as Alec rests on his elbows, leaning up slightly. He caresses the warlock's cheek who leans into his touch. "I'm not going anywhere."

Magnus looks at the shadowhunter, then his hand sitting atop Alec's chest. He removes it and replaces it with his ear. Alec leans back and envelops Magnus in his arms, wrapping the duvet around both of them as Magnus lay atop him.

After a while of silence and nothing but the sound of Alec's heartbeat, Magnus jokingly utters: "I can't believe you're ticklish."

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok gee i haven't written in a while. this is for the reader who requested a tickling imagine. i didn't know how to start it off but here you go i hope it lives up to your expectations :<


End file.
